


A Meetings of Souls

by Makota



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makota/pseuds/Makota
Summary: A tale of two dark kings





	A Meetings of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Please no bashing. This is the first time I've posted any of my stories. Just enjoy

Long ago, it was rumored, that should a couple meet, after the heat of battle, and look into one anothers eyes, they could see to the very depth of each others souls. Then and only then, could they know they were meant for one another. Kunzite walked through the aftermath, left from the attack on the Moon Kingdom. His pale silver eyes, glaring at everything, his face set in a scowl. Had he not had his mind on other things, he might have noticed, with scorn, that the only thing that remained standing, was the archway leading toward the gardens.

But, Kunzite had other things on his mind! Queen Beryl had sent him here, to look for one of her minions, for she had lost contact with him, during the final strike. Although Beryl had assured Kunzite, that Zoisite was a Dark King like himself, Kunzite thought it highly unlikely. What self-respecting Dark King, would lose contact, just when his Queen needed him the most? Kunzite growled at that thought, as he stopped and searched the area ahead, with his eyes. Off to his right, Kunzite heard groaning. Snapping his cape out behind him, Kunzite headed in the direction of the groan, hoping to retrieve the missing Dark King and return home.

Zoisite opened his eyes, then closed them instantly, fighting the instant vertigo, that descended on him. Keeping his eyes closed, Zoisite assessed his injuries. First, there was the deep throbbing pain in his chest, that spoke of at least, broken ribs, not to mention, the power burns that covered his chest, arms, and legs, burning most of the clothing and SKIN from his body! Third, he was laying on several sharp rocks, that were digging into his back, for he had nothing to protect that tender area. Fourth, there was a deep cut on his forehead, for he could feel something wet and warm, sliding down his face, directly over his eye. It was irritating, to say the least. "Well, the first thing I need to do, is get off these sharp rocks!" thought Zoisite to himself, but saying was easier than doing. As he tried to move he brushed the burns on his arms, sending lances of intense pain, shooting through his body. Zoisite jerked back, but only managed to make his broken ribs hurt again. Zoisite cursed softly to himself and moaned, then black began to cover his vision and he sank into it's embrace, willingly. When Kunzite came upon the missing Dark King, his eyes widened. He had expected to find the missing 'Zoisite" looting, or just fooling around! He was shocked to find the man was seriously wounded. As Kunzite knelt beside the wounded man, he drew in a sharp breath. "No wonder he lost contact; These wounds MUST be painful!" thought Kunzite, as he tried to think of a way to pick Zoisite up, without hurting him. Having that thought, took Kunzite by surprise. "Why should I care if I hurt him or not" he thought, looking at the fallen King. Because it's been too long since your last lover, and it's hard to ignore this one's a beauty." came a thought from deep within himself. Kunzite had to agree with that last thought. Looking at Zoisite, imagining him without the burns and cuts, he saw the wavy blonde hair, flowing about his shoulder, and the smooth skin. Yes, this one was beautiful. 

"Now, how do I get you back to the Dark Kingdom?" asked Kunzite, thinking out loud, then he snapped his fingers. He undone his white cape, and laid it on the ground. As carefully as possible, he picked Zoisite up, placing him on the cape, to protect the burns, which he knew were tender. Then Kunzite picked up Zoisite, still wrapped in his white cape, and with a swirl of energy, he warped to his chambers in the Dark Kingdom.  
When Kunzite arrived, he sent word to Queen Beryl, telling her, that he had found her missing King. When Beryl questioned why the man had lost contact, Kunzite simply said that Zoisite was unconscious. He told her nothing of the burns and the broken ribs that the man bore. Thankfully, Beryl accepted this with no question, leaving Kunzite to care for the injured King.

Before he had sent word to Beryl, Kunzite had laid Zoisite gently on the bed, taking a good look at his injuries. "First, I need to get him in a warm bath, and put something on those burns, then I need to bandage the broken ribs" thought Kunzite to himself, as he sent his message to Beryl. Kunzite managed to undress Zoisite, well what was left of his clothes and the man never woke. "Probably shock!" thought Kunzite, as he carried the Dark King to the bathing area. "The warm water should bring him around."  
As Kunzite rounded the corner, he saw the huge round tub and smiled, for it was filled with warm water, just like he liked it. Thinking about the tub, brought back many memories of his last lover. Kunzite shook that memory off, before it got started and got Zoisite ready to put in the tub. Any other time, Kunzite would've left him to his privacy, unless asked to stay, but if he left the unconscious King, he would surely drown.  
Kunzite lowered Zoisite in the tub, slowly, so as not to aggravate his injuries. Just as he suspected, the warm water began to bring Zoisite around, but not the way he expected. Zoisite began to moan and groan, obviously in pain. Seeing this, Kunzite quickly bathed the injured man, wrapping him in a soft towel and gently lifted him from the tub. He carried him to the bed, laid him on the silky sheets and began to rub ointment on his wounds, and bandaging his chest. Then taking an old uniform he had, he dressed the unconscious king. When he was finished, he stepped back and looked at the unconscious man, laying on his bed. Zoisite's face was thin, and the place above his eye was bandaged. His long blonde wavy hair, lay fanned out on the pillow, around his face, making him look like an innocent child, even with the burns covering his arms. The outfit that Kunzite had dressed him in, belonged to his last love, but it looked like it was made for the Dark King.

Kunzite moved to the side of the bed, stoking Zoisite's smooth cheek. It had been far too long since he had had a lover and way longer, since he had someone sleeping in his bed. He sighed. "Face it, Kunzite! You don't even know if this King is like you. You're just grasping at straws." At that moment, Zoisite's eyes fluttered open.  
Zoisite looked around, noticing that he was laying in a bed, wearing a clean uniform, and his wounds and broken ribs were bandaged. He turned his head, and caught sight of the dark complected man, standing by the bed. He caught his breath, as he realized, this was Kunzite, Queen Beryl's most powerful general. He found himself imagining the two of them together. "Get real, Zoisite! He's way above you. There's no way he would even think such!" Zoisite thought of this and wanted to turn away, but Kunzite's silver eyes held his gaze.

Kunzite was caught by Zoisite's emerald green, cat-like eyes. They called to him, like no other had before. He found himself looking into the very depths of the man's soul and he knew that they were soul-mates. They were meant to be together, of this, Kunzite was sure.

Zoisite was caught by Kunzite's pale eyes, and it was like he could see into the dark man's soul. He saw loneliness and the ache for love, that Kunzite had. And, Zoisite knew, at that instant, that he could fill the loneliness and the ache for love, that Kunzite felt, if the Dark King would have him.  
Kunzite and Zoisite were unaware who moved first, but suddenly, despite Zoisite's serious wounds, Kunzite was holding him close, and Zoisite, despite the broken ribs, was returning the favor. Feeling contented, relaxed, and safe, Zoisite fell into a nice natural sleep, laying cradled in Kunzite's arms.

Kunzite sighed deeply, looking into Zoisite's, once again, sleeping face. That empty place in his heart was filled and he felt that he had found all he ever wanted. He was contented, just to hold his new lover, and watch him sleep. But, weariness from the battle, and from taking care of Zoisite caught up with him. He gently settled Zoisite against him, leaning against the headboard on the bed and closed his eyes, knowing, that he had finally found a measure of peace and someone that completed the other half of his soul.


End file.
